


I know I am in love with you!

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: (This is a AU where liam and fallon hadn’t admitted there feelings for each other on the dance floor, it happens a little differently)





	I know I am in love with you!

**Author's Note:**

> I really Hope you enjoy I thought this was kind of cute <3 I worked really hard once this and hope you love it :)

Fallon sat in the corner drinking her champagne telling herself she’d been so stupid, he was right there and she had let him escape again. 

She watched Ashley with her hands on his shoulders, he would laugh every now and again, she wasn’t sure if he was enjoying himself or being polite. He could read her perfectly but she couldn’t seem to work him out all that well.

She stared at liam and when he saw her their eyes locked, he could see the heartache and distress just from her eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears, she tried to blink them away but it didn’t work.

She grabbed her drink and ran for the door. He knew he had to do something he couldn’t bare seeing her in this much distress, he loved her too much to watch her hurting.

“Liam” Ashley called out his name 

“Oh sorry I must of zoned out” he replied

“I said your name five times!” She said as she let out a giggle

“Look Ashley, your an amazing person and I’ve had fun but I’ve got to go.” He said apologetically 

He let go of her hands and she said “Wait Liam?” 

He ran for that same door fallon had left through, hoping he would be able to find her. Hoping he wasn’t to late, he searched around for a bit until he felt hopeless. Just as he began to loose faith in finding her he heard a deep breathe coming from the other side of the bush.

Fallon was a mess, you could see her smudged makeup even with her mask on. It was cold, she was shivering. A few moments later she felt a blazer being put on her shoulders, it was warm and smelt just like-

“Liam?” She said cutting her thoughts away.

“You okay, Fal?” He replied sitting beside her.

“Shouldn’t you be with Ashley.” She said turning away from him, so he couldn’t see how messy she looked

“Fallon you know” he replied 

“Save it Liam” she said cutting him off

“Tell me what’s going on fall, please” He said

“I can’t Liam, okay?” She replied sounding in distress.

“Fallon please, no more games” he said reluctantly 

His hands cupped her face gently turning it towards him, the tears, the mascara flowing down her face was all revealed to him.

“Fallon come here” He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“Talk to me please” he continued to say.

“Okay, Okay here goes nothing” she embraced herself by taking a deep breathe in.

“Liam, ever since you came back into my life I tried to deny my feelings for you, but I only denied them because I can’t handle getting hurt especially when I have these strong feelings for you, seeing you with Ashley tonight just reassured my thoughts, you don’t feel the same”she said tears running down her face.

“Fallon, I was only dancing with Ashley because I thought that’s what you wanted” He replied as his spare hand took Fallon’s smaller hand.

“I think I’m in love with you Liam, I just don’t know how to love very well and it’s so hard-“ She said looking into his eyes

“Liam, can you like say something reassuring like the Liam Ridley I know would?” She said sternly 

“Okay” he took of his mask revealing that face fallon adores.

“I understand fallon, I wrote that book to try and forget how I feel but as I got deeper into the story I couldn’t help it, I know I’m in love with you, I’ve known for a long time!” He said with all the compassion he could 

Fallon smiles leaning into his soft lips, Liam was hesitant at first but then went for it. They shared a romantic kiss before they pulled away breathless.

“I’m not going anywhere fall.”He said

She leaned in to his warmth that she’s so drawn to, his strong arms wrapped around her. Comforting her like he use to, they stared at the stars for a while before Liam broke the comfortable silence.

“I should probably get going” he said.

He stood up pulling fallon up with him, she was upset he had to leave and that she couldn’t feel his warmth for much longer.

“L-Liam” She said awkwardly 

“Yes fal?” He replied 

“You said you aren’t going anywhere so-“ She said but stopped herself.

“So?” He replied questioning 

“Please stay with me, in my room of course it’s cold out here” She said laughing 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea?” He replied 

Her grip became firmer on his hand, she gave him a puppy dog look, knowing he couldn’t resist.

“Okay fal but only because I love you!” He said passionately kissing her cheek as they walk of into the distance forgetting about everything and everyone else, it was him and her against the world.


End file.
